This invention relates generally to technologies for driving mass storage devices. More specifically, this invention relates to devices and methods for communicating between a host motherboard and one or more mass storage devices.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional communications interface between a host motherboard 10 and a mass storage device motherboard 20. Referring to FIG. 1, traditional communication between a motherboard 20 of a mass storage device and a host motherboard 10 occurs via a drive interconnection ribbon cable 15. Using this communications method, the high speed Integrated (or Intelligent) Drive Electronics (IDE) data and control signals must generally be driven through connectors and potentially lengthy cabling to off-board electronics.
More recently, FireWire-based mass storage devices have become available in configurations that have either an adaptor board or main board integration to accomplish a bridging function. These devices are classified as bridging devices because there are still intermediate protocols (i.e., such as ATA/ATAPI or SCSI) between the mass storage head and the I/O connectivity leaving the mass storage device motherboard.